Don't Go
by LunaVengeance
Summary: They had the perfect relationship. But after 6 years, he walks out of her life. Overwhelmed with the pain of his loss & dug up memories of her painful childhood, she suffers a breakdown that only he can cure. Will he come back & put her back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Bella's POV**

I stood on the stone steps, my hands trembling. The cold wind was whipping my hair around, and I shivered; the thin sweater doing nothing to keep the chilly August wind off me. My nerves were going crazy, and I was holding onto my last shred of composure. I was standing in front of a man that had promised to love me and take care of through everything, and now…now he was leaving. I looked up at him as he cleared his throat; his eyes showed no emotion. The love I had seen there so many times was gone, and I wondered silently to myself if I had imagined it. I was so desperate for someone to love me. Had I pushed him too far? I swallowed thickly, my bottom lip trembling as I opened my mouth to speak, but he raised a hand to silence me.

"Don't," he said, his voice hard, "you'll only make it worse."

"Edward…what am I supposed to do without you?"

He scoffed quietly and took a step back, and I felt my heart drop deeper in my chest.

"You'll be fine, Isabella."

I flinched. In the six years we had been together, he had _never_ called me by my whole name; for the exception of two months ago, when he proposed. Had so much really changed in such little time? Two months ago he was willing to spend the rest of his life with me; now he was walking away forever.

"Edward—" I started but he growled.

"I said stop it, damn it! How do I have to say it for you to understand me? I don't love you anymore. I made a mistake, okay? I don't want to fucking be with you anymore, can you understand that?"

That was all it took. Tears pooled quickly into my eyes and I took a staggering step backwards, but my feet collided with the steps. I stumbled backwards, falling on the hard pavement, thankfully catching myself on the hands. I looked up at him as tears rained down my face. He looked so unaffected as I literally crumbled underneath him. I shook my head as my hands went to my ears, my palms covering them as I started to sob.

"You don't mean that," I cried softly.

"Fuck," I heard him mutter.

He knelt down, and I looked at him hopefully, waiting for him to smile and say it was all a terrible joke. But he didn't. He put his hands on my shoulders, giving me a rough shake. I looked at him with wide eyes, scared; heartbroken—innocent.

"I mean every single word," he said slowly, "I don't love you, Isabella. I…"

He seemed to pause for a moment, and I thought he was changing his mind, but his eyes hardened and he met my own tearful ones.

"I don't think I ever did. It was a mistake. I'm sorry."

His hands slowly let go of my shoulders and he stood up. I looked up at him, wordlessly begging him not to go; not to leave me. A mistake? A six year long mistake? Was that seriously possible? But all he did was shrug of his jacket. It was his favorite. It was a long peacoat; almost looked like a trench coat. He dropped it around my shoulders and smoothed out the leather jacket he had underneath. He ran his hands through his hair, and looked away.

"Go home, okay? It's freezing."

And that was it. Those were the last words he said before he walked up the two stone steps, and walking across the bridge, with his hands deep in his pockets. I sobbed loudly, unable to hold it in anymore as I slipped my hands into his jacket. I drew my legs close to my chest as I turned to look at him. I hoped he was watching me, but all I saw was his back as he walked out of my life.

**A/N: This story is also posted on Twilighted, but will be discontinued from there and posted here. **

**If you have Twitter, feel free to follow: (at)LunaVengeance**

**Thanks!**

**~LunaV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**_{Three Months Later}_**

**Bella's POV**

I lay on the floor, blinking slowly as I stared at the ceiling, my mind flying through a sea of colors and illusions. My hair was a mess, not having combed it in days. My make up was smeared under my eyes, some black streaks staining my cheeks as the occasional tear made it way down my face. I hadn't bothered with clothes lately, and was still in the same shorts and tank top I'd put on a few days ago.

I had officially moved out and cancelled the lease on the apartment Edward and I had chosen to live in. The living room was made up of boxes with different things written on them in Alice's neat writing, such as _kitchen things_, _books_, and _pictures_. That had been a mistake. I knew the instant I saw it, it would case my heart to ache. And I had been right. Inside were pictures of him, of us; there were memories that only tore my heart into shreds all the more. The evidence of our past was scattered around me, along with the pretty colored pills that had spilled during my fit of hysterics.

Now my brain was unwinding, coming down from the high that let me escape; let me forget about that happened and what he did to me. I had trusted him so much, and he had taken that trust, and carelessly threw it out the window. The thought made the tears come again, and soon they were sliding down the corners of my eyes, falling into my hair and ears.

I had given him my life. He had been with me during some of my worst times; he had helped me forget why my life was so fucked up, and had helped me build a new one. Only to tear it down with four simple words.

_I don't love you.__  
_  
The words haunted me. They tugged carelessly at my heart. My every fear was back. I wasn't good enough for him. He didn't want me because I was damaged, I was broken; I was no good for anyone. I had been living a lie that he had helped me build, and for what? To realize that I was never going to be enough for anyone. It was like living my childhood all over again. The fears were back, the depression. The drugs. The voices in my head. The razorblades.

I blinked owlishly, turning my head slowly to look at the red _x_ on my wrist that I have made only hours ago. I closed my eyes, remembering the way the blood dripped from the wound. Remembering the way it stung, momentarily making me forget that Edward didn't love me anymore-that maybe he had never loved me. The thought was painful and I rolled over to my side. My tears ran from one eye, over the bridge of my nose, into my other eye before falling onto the carpet.

My ears perked at the sound of knocking before I heard the door open. I didn't turn around though. Only one person had a spare key. A soft gasp made me close my eyes as more tears escaped my eyes.

"Bella! Oh honey," Alice cried as I suddenly felt her beside me.

Her small hands tried to pull me onto my back but I resisted. She didn't try again. Instead I heard her sigh.

"God damnit, Bella. Pills again? Don't you remember what happened last time?" she scolded me as I heard her gathering them up.

"Go home, Alice," I whispered brokenly.

"No! Fuck, when was the last time you showered? You're a mess."

"Two seconds ago you were mother hen, now you're turning into my father. Go the fuck home," I spat.

Suddenly, I was yanked onto my back and my eyes snapped open in surprise. Her eyes were angry, but full of tears. Her bottom lip trembled before she blinked and a tear rolled down. But she roughly wiped it away.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" she cried. "You think it's easy for me to see you falling apart because Edward left? And now you're taking pills again? Bells, you know what happened last time you got into this shit. You almost died. _Died_, Bella. Then you were in fucking rehab for almost six months."

Then it was my turn to get angry.

"I SPENT SIX FUCKING YEARS WITH EDWARD. I WAS GOING TO MARRY HIM!" I screamed suddenly.

She flinched, stumbling back as she blinked widely at the harsh tone and volume of my voice.

"HE LEFT ME TELLING ME HE DIDN'T LOVE ME AND THAT HE WASN'T SURE HE EVER HAD. THE ONE MAN THAT MANAGED TO PUT ME BACK TOGETHER ABANDONED ME, ALICE. I THINK I'M ENTITLED TO WALLOW."

"It's been three months!" she argued and I sat up, my breathing heavy, my eyes narrowed to almost slits.

"YOU CAN'T ERASE SIX FUCKING YEARS IN THREE DAMN MONTHS."

She blinked as tears finally rolled down her face and she looked down.

"I hate him, you know that?" she said softly, her bottom lip quivering again. "He took my best friend away and I don't know if I'll ever get her back."

I stared at her, suddenly speechless and she simply placed a soft kiss on my forehead before getting up. She dug in her purse for a moment and pulled out an envelope.

"I thought you needed to see this," she murmured, dropping it beside me.

And with that she was gone.

I had managed to push everyone away from me. It was pathetic, really. No one wanted to be around me anymore. But, who could blame them? I was always crying or high out of my mind; sometimes just drunk. But definitely always broken.

I was Isabella Swan. The damaged girl.

**AN: Next chapter is already being written and should be posted in about 2 weeks or less!**

**Twitter: (at)LunaVengeance**

**Thanks!**

**~LunaV.**


End file.
